Ezria One-shots
by nainalovespll
Summary: Cute Ezria one-shots. Read and Review!
1. Thunderstorm

**Authors Note- This is a story about random Ezria oneshots. Review and tell me if you have a story idea which you want me to use. This one shot is about an Ezria thunderstorm.**

**Aria's POV**

I was currently sprawled across Ezra's bed, reading the book _To Kill A Mockingbird_ for the millionth time in my life. Ezra had gone out to pick up Chinese takeout for our dinner tonight. Suddenly, I saw a flash of lightning through the window, followed by the loud, terrifying _boom_ of thunder. It was raining very heavily and an enormous thunderstorm was on its way. I shuddered. I had been afraid of thunderstorm ever since I was 5 years old and experienced a thunderstorm.

I pulled Ezra's fluffy blanket over my head, tossing the magazine away and hiding underneath the huge blanket. I needed to be in Ezra's strong arms because that was the only place where I felt safe. Unfortunately, Ezra was probably stuck in the takeout line. I decided to call Ezra and tell him to hurry up.

"Ezra?" I asked, once he picked up his phone.

"Hey babe, I'm on my way home." He replied.

"Okay. Please hurry up. This storm scares the crap out of me!" I confessed.

"Yes baby. I'll try to come as soon as I can. I love you." I heard Ezra's soothing voice say.

"I love you to, babe," I said before hanging up.

Within a few minutes, I heard the click of the front door. Ezra put down the take out on the couch and pulled me into a tight hug. His clothes were soaked and he was getting me wet but I did not care. I would sacrifice everything I got to be in Erza's strong arms.

We broke the embrace when I heard my phone ring. I groaned and answered the incoming phone call from my mom._ What did she want now?_ It seemed that whenever I was with Ezra, my phone kept ringing.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to hide my frustration.

"Hey honey," my mom replied. "A thunderstorm is on its way, so you should not drive back home tonight. Stay wherever you are until Saturday morning."

"Ok sure." I said before hanging up, trying my best to not let my excitement show. I could spend the entire night at Ezra's apartment without lying to my parents or telling them I was sleeping over at Spencer's house. I was beyond physiqued.

"So my mom said I could spend the night with you." I informed Ezra, biting my lip.

"Really?" Ezra asked, his face lighting up.

"Uh huh," I replied, moving closer to him. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed his lips. He wrapped his hands around my waist and deepened the kiss.

"We should probably stop if we want to eat before the food gets cold." I said, breaking the kiss.

Ezra nodded and we seated ourselves on the couch. I grabbed one of the containers and took a bite of the noodles. "Mmm. This is delicious!" I exclaimed, digging into the yummy food.

"Only the finest for the finest!" Ezra replied, quoting from a movie we watched last saturday.

I giggled. Ezra looked adorable when he acted so cheesy. I took in his curly brown hair and his baby blue eyes. He was my dream boyfriend. He was smart, caring, an amazing listener, a great teacher, he totally understood me and he was unbelievably sexy.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Ezra asked, once he got tired of the silence.

I tilted my head to meet his gaze. "I was just thinking about how lucky I was to have an amazing boyfriend like you." I replied, planting another kiss on his lips.

"Well, for a matter of fact, I was thinking about how lucky I was to have you as an girlfriend!" Ezra confessed, when I finally broke the kiss. I shot him a smile, before I grabbed the empty takeout boxes and tossed them in the trash.

Suddenly, Ezra snuck up behind me and grabbed my waist. He started planting kisses on my neck. I turned around and kissed him on the lips. I took a couple of steps back until we reached the bed and continued our make out session for the rest of the night.

* * *

I woke up in Ezra's arms the next morning. If I could sleep with Ezra during thunderstorms, I would wish for thunderstorms every night. I slowly slipped out of bed so I did not wake Ezra up and grabbed one of Ezra's shirts which was thrown on the ground (probably by me.)

I looked out of the window and to my dismay, the storm had cleared and the sun was high in the sky. I really wanted to spend another night at Ezra's apartment. Unluckily, I would have to go home tonight because I was out of excuses. My parents were aware of my relationship with Ezra but sleepovers were strictly banned. The only time I slept over at Ezra's was when I told my parents I was having a sleepover with the girls. Unfortunately, my parents were not buying my excuses anymore, frequently asking questions such as "what are you girls going to be doing" and "what time are you coming back home."

I glanced over at Ezra. He was sound asleep, occasionally emitting a few laughs. I remembered Ezra's college friend Hardy telling me he laughed in his sleep.

I decided to make pancakes for breakfast. I took out the flour, eggs and the other ingredients needed and neetly laid them out on the countertop. I quickly made the batter and poured it on the pan. I inhaled the sweet aroma of the batter. I could not wait to finally eat my pancakes.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I woke up to a delicious aroma of something I did not recognize. I rubbed my eyes and sat straighter up on the bed. Aria was wearing one of my shirts, which was _way_ to short (but I did not mind), and was cooking a batch of my favorite pancakes. I forced myself out of bed, _only_ because I wanted to kiss Aria.

Aria turned around when she heard the rustling of the blanket. "Good morning, sexy," Aria said as I pulled her into a kiss. Aria had really bad morning breath but I ignored it for the sake of the kiss.

"You think I'm sexy?" I asked Aria once the kiss was broken.

"Yeah, of course I think your sexy. Your the sexiest man alive!" Aria replied.

"Sexier than Channing Tatum?" I teased.

"Hmmm." Aria pretended like she was thinking. "Yes, you are sexier that Channing Tatum." She lied after what felt like a billion hours.

I chuckled. "Now lets eat the scrumptious breakfast you cooked." Ezra said, linking his arm in mine.

* * *

I quickly gobbled down Aria's pancakes and before I knew it, it was time for Aria to leave. I wondered how things would be if Aria moved in with me. She would never have to leave and we could hook up every night. But I know that it is a fantasy of mine that will never come true because there is no way Byron will allow us to live together.

"Bye baby." I heard Aria's angelic voice say, breaking me out of my thoughts. She leaned in to give me a quick kiss before strutting out of my apartment.

**A/N- This is the first chapter to the story. I hoped you like it. Review and tell me if you have any other ideas. What would you like the next chapter to be about? The more reviews, the faster updates!**  
** -Naina**


	2. Meeting Ezra's friends

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I love reading them! Here is the next chapter and it is about Aria meeting Ezra's friends.**

**Aria's POV**

Tonight was the night that Ezra had invited me to meet his friends. We had been dating for 1 and a half years and tonight was the first time I would meet his friends. I had already met Hardy, Ezra's best friend from college, but I was yet to meet the rest of the gang. To be honest, I was very nervous. _What if they did not like me? What if they thought I was immature? What if they hated me so much, that they convinced Ezra to break up with me?_

_"_Whats wrong babe?" Ezra asked me, taking his eyes of the road. We were currently driving to a bar, a few miles outside Rosewood. We chose the secluded destination for out group date so no one suspects anything when I enter with my fake ID.

"Ezra, what if your friends hate me or think I'm immature?" I asked him for the millionth time in the day. Ever since Ezra had asked me to meet his friends, I have been very nervous and insecure. I had changed my outfit 10 times today before finding one that did not make myself look like a teenager.

Ezra took his left hand away from the wheel and rested it on my knee. "Babe, I promise my friends will love you," my handsome boyfriend reassured me. "And to be honest, I'm pretty sure my friends are way more immature than you. Last night, Hardy and my other best friend, James crashed a girl's 6th birthday party!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Why did they want to crash a 6 year olds party?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wouldn't horny guys in their 20's rather go to a strip club?"

"It's funny story actually. _First_ they went to a strip club. They were totally drunk of their ass so they went on the stage, kicked out the sexy strippers and started dancing like retards. Once the manager kicked them out, they found a kids party. They jumped over the fence and crashed into the bouncy castle. To make a long story short, they are banned from the strip club and the girl's dog chased them out of the party." Ezra finished his astonishing story.

"Wow!" I giggled._ Hanna and Hardy were so much alike. _The rest of the journey consisted of Ezra telling me embarrassing story's of his friends and me laughing harder than I had ever laughed in my entire life. Before I knew it, we had arrived at our destination.

I linked my arm with Ezra's and tried to calm myself down. "You ready?" Ezra asked. I nodded meekly and Ezra led me into the bar. The bar was simple and dimly lit. The only people in the bar were Ezra, his friends, a bartender who looked like he was going to pass out any minute and me.

"Hey Z!" I heard one of Ezra's friends call. She was a short brunette just like me and was wearing a simple black dress. She was sitting in the middle of James and Hardy on a booth at the far end of the bar.

"Hey Emily!" Ezra replied, his fingers still intertwined in mine. "This is my beautiful girlfriend Aria." He introduced me and I blushed at his comment. I loved the it when Ezra called me his girlfriend.

"Oh so that is the Aria who you always talked about on the phone." James told Ezra and then looked at me and continued. "He would never shut up about you." I blushed once again and shot James a smile. I had no idea what to say because I was very shy around strangers. Hardy, Emily and James shifted to one side of the booth so Ezra and I could take a seat.

Suddenly, the bartender came to our booth and asked us if we wanted any drinks. Ezra and his friends ordered their drinks easily handing the bartender their real ID's. I ordered a vodka soda and handed in my fake ID. Luckily, the bartender gave the ID back to me without taking a single glance at me.

"So, how long have you guys been together?" Emily asked when the bartender left to prepare our drinks. "One and a half years," Ezra and I replied in unison.

"Wow!" Hardy gasped. "The longest relationship I've been in lasted for a month and was with a hideous old woman. Now that I think about it, I was probably drunk the whole time!" He added.

"Yeah. Ezra told me that you guys do some really crazy things when your drunk. I heard about the strip club." I stated. Hardy and James faces turned bright red and their jaw dropped. Clearly, they were embarrassed.

"DUDE!" They yelled at Ezra.

"What? It was funny story! I wanted to make Aria laugh!" Ezra replied.

Suddenly an evil look crossed Hardy, James and Emily's faces. "Well we are totally gonna help you make her laugh." Emily smirked.

I had absolutely no idea what was going on until I heard Hardy recite a story about Ezra and some girl. "So it was the day after one of Ezra's girlfriends cheated on him and Ezra wanted to pick up two chicks at a bar for a three way. He approached two hot twins sitting on a bar stool and started the conversation with an epic fail pickup line which was, 'are you and alien, because that ass is way out of my world!' "

I burst out laughing. "What happened next?" I asked Hardy, desperate to know the girl's reaction.

"So then those chicks were like, 'yeah duh our asses are out of your world!' And they threw their drinks at Ezra and sauntered out of the bar." By the time Hardy finished the story, everyone was laughing uncontrollably. Everyone, except Ezra. He had buried his head in his hands and his cheeks were bright red. He looked adorable when he was embarrassed.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

Hardy, James and Emily were currently telling embarrassing stories of me to Aria. Aria was laughing uncontrollably. Don't get me wrong, I love Aria's laugh. But I did not like being embarrassed like this.

"Aria, what is the most embarrassing thing you have done in a bar?" I asked my girlfriend before James started on his story.

"Hmm," Aria thought. "When I was 12, my best friend Alison dared me to break into a strip club. So I stood in the line to get in and when the guy at the door would not let me in because I was underage, I screamed, NO YOU HAVE TO LET ME IN, MY SCREAMING ORGASM IS IN THERE! But as soon as I realized what I said I ran away and never returned to that bar."

I burst out laughing. 'Oh my god! You seriously did that?" I asked shocked. Aria seemed like a shy girl. Never had I ever imagined her doing something so daring.

"Yup. I did!" She confessed. The rest of the night consisted in us sharing stories of our life and laughing like we were best friends for a long time.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

****I was laughing along with Ezra's friends and having the time of my life. I was so happy I decided to meet his friends. They were hilarious and very nice to me. I also learned that Emily and I shared the same fashion interest and were alike in more ways that I expected. Before I knew it, time had flown by and it was time for the bar to close.

We said our goodbyes and exchanged phone numbers. Emily and I promised each other that we would go shopping next weekend and we were definitely going to hang out again. Overall this night was one of the best nights in my life. I loved hearing embarrassing stories of Ezra in college. Luckily, we were also going to be doing this next weekend.

**A/N- Another chapter done! Please review and tell me what you think! I really love reading your reviews. Would you like the next chapter to be about Ezra meeting Aria's friends? Please tell me if you have and ideas you want me to use in this story. **

** XOXO - Naina**


	3. Food Fight

**Authors Note- Sorry for the long wait but I was really busy. This is the third chapter and it is about Aria and Ezra having a food fight. Enjoy! **

**Aria's POV**

I entered Ezra's minuscule apartment and was greeted with a shocking sight. Smoke was in the air. Which meant only one thing- Ezra Fitz was cooking. Over the past one year, I learned that Ezra excelled in many things, but unluckily, cooking was not one of those things. Ezra could mess up simple dishes such as pasta and could not even toast bread without lighting a fire.

"Aria!" Ezra cried, once he noticed my presence. "Can you please help me? The beeper of the oven forgot to go off and now I burned the cookies. I can't even get them out of the oven!"

I chuckled and rolled my hazel eyes. Ezra could only cook three things and cookies were not one of them. "Surprise, surprise," I said sarcastically, before putting on cooking gloves and taking the burnt cookies out of the oven.

"Thanks," Ezra replied, and then looked down at his burnt batch of cookies. "I guess I should probably get rid of this."

"You should definitely. Your cookies do not look edible." I stated, wrinkling my nose at the burnt batch of cookies. Ezra grabbed the tray and tossed the cookies in the trash. "At least you have loads of cookie batter left," I pointed out, looking at two full bowls of batter on the kitchen counter.

Ezra nodded. He dipped his ring finger in the batter and put it in my mouth so I could taste it.

"Eww!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs before spitting out the batter. I had just tasted the worst cookies in the entire universe. These were worst than the cookies that were sold in my 5th grade bake sale and they were even worse than the cookies Mike made for my birthday.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked. He had no idea what his cookies tasted like.

"These cookies are way to salty!" I pointed it out.

"What?" Ezra asked, shocked. But I only put a dash of salt in it. How is it salty?"

I raised one of my eyebrows at him. I did not believe he only put a dash of salt. "Can you please show me what a dash of salt it?" I asked, grabbing the salt container off its shelf and handing it over to Ezra. He took off the lid and used a spoon to transfer the salt to his hand so he could show me what he meant by 'a dash of salt.'

I gasped once he was done transferring the salt. "Ezra! That is a handful of salt, not a dash of salt!" I exclaimed, looking at the enormous lump of salt on his hand.

"Oh." Ezra stated. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. For a teacher at Hollis, I thought that he would be smart enough to tell the difference between a dash and a handful.

"You suck at cooking!" I boldly stated. Ezra mouth dropped open in shock. He knew he was a terrible cook but he never expected me to say it to his face.

Suddenly, Ezra picked up a handful of batter and threw it at me. It landed in the center of my white tank top. I looked over at Ezra to see an evil smile on his lips. "Take that back," he ordered.

"Nope," I refused, shaking my head. "You suck at cooking!"

Ezra's eyes narrowed and he picked up another handful of cookie batter. He was about to throw it at me but I ducked and it hit his bookshelf instead. "It's so on!" I said.

I snuck up behind Ezra and grabbed the second bowl of the cookie batter and threw it a handful at Ezra's back. I let out a giggle as the cookie batter stained Ezra's bright red shirt.

"Your going down, Aria Montgomery. I am going to win this battle!" He announced, before chucking several handful of batter at me. I tried to avoid his throws but all my effort went down the drain. I was covered with cookie batter and my white shirt was stained. But I was having to much fun to care.

I snuck underneath the table so Ezra could not see me. I grabbed my bowl of cookie batter and started throwing it at Ezra's jeans. Ezra jumped in shock but within a few seconds he had made sure my hair was covered in cookie batter.

I quickly jumped out of my hiding place and yanked Ezra's bowl out of his grip. He gasped at my sudden action and said, "that's not fair!"

I grinned. "Why? Do you give up?" I asked. Ezra shook his head and hid behind a wall so I could not throw any batter at him.

Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. It was an idea that I knew would work without fail. "There's cookie batter inside my shirt! I should probably take it off so I could remove the cookie batter!" I said loudly, so Ezra could hear me.

Ezra came out of his hiding place once he heard my statement. "Gotcha!" I cried, before I chucked the remaining cookie batter at him. Within a few minutes, cookie batter covered every inch of Ezra's body. I smiled. I had clearly won this battle.

Ezra pulled me into a sweet kiss. When we finally broke the kiss, I said. "Now that I think of it, your cooking does not really suck."

"Yes, I'm planning to become a famous chef," Ezra joked. I chuckled at his attempted to make me laugh and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"We are covered with cookie batter, we should probably hop in the shower." I said playfully before pulling Ezra in the shower with me.

**Authors Note- Another chapter done. I hope you like this chapter and please review! **

**10+ review = update today **

**7+ reviews = update tomorrow**

**5+ reviews = update on wednesday **

**2+ reviews = end of this week**

**Also, please check out my other story about Ezria going on Spring Break together. s/9421413/1/Ezria-Spring-Break**

**XOXOX Naina 3**


	4. Winter Wonderland

**Authors Note- Sorry for the long update. thi the next chapter called Winter Wonderland**

**Aria's POV**

I was looking out of the window from Ezra's apartment. The town was covered in a thick blanket of fur. It had been snowing throughout the entire night. My favorite part about winter was the snow. I loved to make snow angels in the snow, sled down steep hills and have fierce snow ball fights.

"What are you thinking about?" Ezra asked, snapping me out if my thoughts. He had prepared me some hot cocoa which I happily accepted.

"I kinda want to go out and play in the snow," I confessed. The hill behind Ezra's apartment was bombarded with children, sledding with their parents and having snowball fights with their siblings. He probably thought I was crazy for wanting to interact with little kids who keep on tumbling on the snow.

Ezra chuckled. "Whatever you like,babe." I grinned back at him. He put my mug filled with chocolate on the dining table and pulled me in for a sweet kiss. Ezra's tongue licked my lips, transferring the scrumptious cocoa to his mouth.

"Hmm. I guess I can add hot cocoa to the list of things I can cook!" Ezra joked, licking his lips. I giggled and quickly finished my hot cocoa, with the "help" of Ezra. Honestly, I would have finished the drink 10 times faster if I did not stop for a kiss every 2 minutes. Not that I was complaining.

We grabbed our winter jackets and boot on boots before heading out of Ezra's cozy apartment. By the time we arrived at the hill, all the children had disappeared. They had probably gone home to eat breakfast with their parents. Lucky us! I thought. Ezra and I had the entire hill to myself.

I was still buried in my thoughts when I felt a huge ball of snow crash into my back. "Ow!" I shrieked, the snow ball had caught me off guard.

Ezra laughed. "Gotcha!" He yelled. Ezra gathered up another ball of snow and flung if at me. Luckily, I dodged it. I prepared an even bigger ball of the frigid snow at threw it at Ezra's chest.

"0w!" He yelled. "Be careful, Aria. If you keep on throwing snow balls at this force, you will definitely break my abs!"

I giggled at his corny joke. Ezra would do absolutely anything to see a smile on my face and that was one of the things I most admired about him. "No way!" I said, shaking my head. "Your abs are rock hard, they will never break!" I grabbed another handful of snow and threw it on his million dollar abs.

Ezra chuckled, his smile lighting up his face. He then threw a handful of snow at me. After several more minutes of a snow ball fight, we decided that we wanted to go sledding. Fortunately, some kids had left their sleds on top of the hill. We decided to borrow their sleds because they were not using it.

"Race you to the top!" I called, already bolting up the steep hill.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Ezra whined when I scored first place.

"Your just jealous!" I shot back, rolling my hazel eyes at him. He chuckled as we seated ourselves on our individual sleds. I had not been on a sled since I was 15 and went sledding with Alison, Hanna, Spencer and Emily. I was really psyched to go sledding again.

"Ready! Steady! Go!" Ezra screamed. Our sleds tore down the steep hill at the speed of light. The strong winds increasing the speed of our descend.

"Woo hoo!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. This was my favorite winter activity and what made it even better was the fact that I could do it with the man I loved. When our sleds finally stopped moving, I grabbed it and ran up the hill for another round, Ezra right by my side.

After 25 more times, my face was shining. I would have loved to for another round but Ezra insisted that we grab a quick bite to eat.

"How do you feel about eating an ice cream for breakfast?" I asked Ezra when we passed Ben and Jerry's.

"Ice cream?" Ezra gasped. "You want to eat ice cream for breakfast?" He asked, raising an eye brow.

"Uh huh. We can get really cold now and then get really hot when we are in your apartment!" I suggested, shooting him a wink.

Ezra nodded and we bought two ice creams. A cotton candy flavor for me and a chocolate for him. We greedily dug into our "breakfast" before heading back to Ezra's apartment.

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews! I will update when I get 5 reviews for this chapter :)**


	5. Moving In

**Authors Note- Sorry for the long update but I had a serious writers block. Here is the next chapter and it is about Aria and Ezra moving into their apartment. **

**Moving In**

**Aria's POV **

Today was the day that I was moving into a house with Ezra because I had turned 18 last month and thought I could handle the responsibility to live away from my parents. We had discussed this a lot and thought that it would be best if we bought a new house because Ezra's apartment would be too tiny for the two of us. We had visited many houses over the last month but we only decided the house we wanted to live in last week. It was a house with a master bedroom and a guest bedroom. It had a vast dining room and a kitchen. It was not very big but it was the best that we could afford on our own. My parents had refused to pay us any money for the house. Byron said that if we were going to live on our own, we should be able to pay for the house. However, they would be still paying my school fees for the last few months of senior year.

"Are you done packing your closet?" Ezra asked, taping a brown box which contained all my books and some stationary. Ezra had come over this morning to help me pack, knowing that I would take ages to get the job done on my own. The girls had offered to help but I told them that it was not needed and that they should spend more time with their boyfriends and girlfriends.

"Yes," I replied, after tossing my last outfit in the box. I sealed the box with some tape and pushed it to the corner of my room. My room was empty except for the furniture. I had decided to leave my bed behind because I would obviously be sharing Ezra's. However, I decided to take my study desk and closet.

Suddenly, I saw Mike appear at the doorway. "Mom and Dad said that the movers are coming to put the furniture and boxes in the van. You should probably go get a bite to eat because I will look over the movers and make sure they don't damage anything."

"Aww, thanks Mike!" I said, pulling him into a hug. When Mike finally broke the embrace, after claiming that I was suffocating him, Ezra and I decided to go downstairs. My parents were sitting on the dining table eating cake and drinking coffee. We took a seat at the table and helped ourself to the food.

"This tastes amazing!" Ezra complimented, after he took a bite of the cake.

"Thanks," Ella smiled. We finished eating the cake and it was time for us to leave. I had helped Ezra pack up his apartment yesterday so his belongings were already in the truck.

Ella pulled me into a tight hug and Byron joined in. "We are going to miss you so much!" Byron confessed, loosening his grip.

"Take care of my baby girl," Byron said, turning towards Ezra.

"I will," Ezra replied and they awkwardly shook hands. Ella however gave Ezra a hug because she always supported our relationship more than Byron. After a few minutes of hugging, Ezra and I left the house and hopped in the van. Ezra sat in the drivers seat and I sat in the seat next to him.

"I can't believe I am finally moving in with you!" I confessed.

"Me too, but I am so happy you are. We will finally be able to spend more time together." He replied.

"And I would not need to tell my parents that I am sleeping over at Spencer's so I can stay the night with you." I continued.

"We could do whatever we like whenever we like," Ezra said. He planted a quick kiss on my lips before keeping his eye on the road.

Within 20 minutes, we had reached the house. We unloaded the heavy boxes and carried them into the house. To be honest, I was a little nervous to be living with Ezra. Hanna told me that it would not be a big deal because I spent everyday at his apartment but I did not believe her.

"How about we make this apartment ours before we start unpacking the boxes?" Ezra suggested. I had no idea what he meant until he started kissing me and taking my shirt off. I felt a smile form on my lips. Living with Ezra would be so much fun!

**Authors Note- Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is really short but I am having a really big writers block! Can you guys please review and give me one shot ideas? **


End file.
